


Playtime

by ShroomyStar



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cheating, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Dubious Friends with Benefits, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Jimmy acts like an ass in general, Jimmy is an ass to people's relationships, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroomyStar/pseuds/ShroomyStar
Summary: Jimmy likes to play games.  Kevin is determined to win this one.





	1. Reluctance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a ship that probably doesn't get done very often, but it went with the idea I had, so why not? I'll add any additional tags as they're needed when I update with new chapters. Thanks in advance for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**——. Reluctance .——**

 

Kevin was unsure when everything spiraled so far out of control. Maybe a week ago, maybe a month prior.

He knew it was his own fault that he was trapped in this headache of a situation in the first place, but he hated to admit how bad he messed up.

He was young and he just hadn’t been thinking clearly—or maybe at all. So now he found himself having to comply to this little...’arrangement’ at Jimmy’s behest, too afraid the little weasel would risk one of the best things to happen to him in the past couple of years. Any other time, he would have forced his way out his troubles with a well placed punch to the face, but given the circumstances, there could be no such solution.

And all because he lacked the self control to keep his dick in his pants. 

He took comfort in the only thing he could:that the sex was good.Not phenomenal, but good all the same.But then...Jimmy was no Edd.And while the sexual chemistry was begrudgingly there, the emotional attachment was not.

Not that it made a difference now.

“Fuck!” the platinum blond whimpered breathlessly as his fingers tightened around the coverlet beneath him.He was attempting to inch his way down on Kevin’s cock though as the pain increased, he paused, giving himself a moment to adjust while the redhead watched him with a mildly bored expression, stifling his instantaneous pleasure at the skin on skin contact as not to give Jimmy the satisfaction.

If the situation were different, he might have sympathy, though Jimmy would have been to blame regardless: he‘d been too impatient to be prepped properly, despite his reluctant lover’s half-hearted warnings and mild protests.So the telltale whimpers and obvious burning sensation that must be flaring up within him could not be helped.

Though secretly, it was another mild solace for Kevin, seeing Jimmy get a slice of his well deserved karma.Never before did anyone make him feel so used and in a way helpless as the underclassman had in the past couple of weeks.

Jimmy brought him out of his thoughts as he managed to impale himself all the way down on him, engulfing Kevin in that tight, warm heat, forcing an almost inaudible moan from him.He started out slowly at first, experimenting as he gracefully pulled himself midway off of Kevin then inched his way back down until he was comfortable. Then those slender hips began rocking back and forth as he gradually picked up an even tempo, arching his back as he braced himself on Kevin’s thighs with his hands. The petite teen’s moans permeated throughout the room as the unpleasant jolts of pain ebbed away quickly and gave in to a steady, pulsating pleasure.

Jimmy watched Kevin with heavy-lidded lust filled eyes, the redhead’s eyes closing as he could no longer hold back the moans of ecstasy, his hands resting on Jimmy’s thighs and giving them a mild squeeze while his mouth was slightly agape. 

It wasn’t long before Kevin was caught up in watching Jimmy pull himself to the tip of his cock before mercilessly slamming back down on his erection with need, wrenching out another pleasurable sound from him.

“Narcissist,” Jimmy teased, panting with a wink as he did it over and over, hands resting on Kevin’s chest now to brace himself.Before Kevin could object, Jimmy ground his hips in a circular motion while leaning forward and capturing their lips together in an insatiable kiss, earning a sharp slap on the ass in retaliation.

He didn’t like Jimmy kissing him...it felt too intimate and something that should only be reserved for Edd, who was the far better kisser of the two anyway.

Jimmy yelped in surprise and giggled at the slap, shooting into a sitting upright position.Kevin grabbed a firm hold of his ass, giving it a squeeze as he began driving his own thrusts upward with exceptional control.Jimmy braced himself on Kevin’s thighs again as he immediately began moving in time to meet Kevin with enthusiasm, his head craning as his eyes fluttered shut and he let out a cat-like purr of pleasure. 

Kevin ignores this, concentrating instead on the friction, the tightness, the hot, inviting hole as his cock pumps into it with vigor.He hates this, how this little bastard can bring such pleasure out in him, but he will get his fill.

He shifts himself to sit upright as well, getting on his knees and holding Jimmy up, keeping his firm grip on that perky ass.Jimmy stretched out his own legs before loosely wrapping them around Kevin, his slender arms wrapping around Kevin’s neck as he buried his face into it as well, muffling his cries that in turn, sent vibrating shivers of unbridled pleasure straight to Kevin’s groin.

He started again, immediately finding the exact spot he’d been hoping for, increasing his tempo as Jimmy gave a choking whimper while blinding pleasure overtook his senses.

“Not...gonna...last...feels too good...” Jimmy whined softly through the haze of his mounting orgasm in-between moans of ecstasy.

Kevin’s only response was to wrap one arm around Jimmy’s shoulder and tighten the other around his dainty waist as he fucked him, rotating between rapid and slow but always hard and deep. He knew he was going to leave bruises as he dug his nails into that pale, delicate skin, but the thought of causing Jimmy even a little bit of pain gave him a mild sense of pleasure...anything that could constitute as a punishment.

Not that it would.To his constant dismay, he knew the boy would wear it like a badge of honor, ‘proof’ of his lust and fervor for him.Of some twisted form of control he thought he held over him.

Jimmy pulled away just enough to cup Kevin’s face and pull him into a kiss, the Kevin taking advantage to reposition him to lay flat on his back while Jimmy wrapped his legs around his waist again, allowing the redhead mere moments to line himself up and push all the way back in with one fluid motion, bracing himself up on his arms.Kevin began to move with gusto and finally broke their kiss, Jimmy releasing lucid moans into Kevin’s mouth while the lattertook a much needed, shaky intake of breath.

It wasn’t long before Kevin had him begging and pleading incessantly, scratching and digging those finely manicured nails into those muscular shoulders and there was a part of Kevin that was reluctant to acknowledge how much he enjoyed it. For better or worse, he always had his pride and a bit of an ego.And fucking Jimmy, his hot willing hole slicked with precum while he turned the little imp into a incoherent, babbling mess was most definitely giving said ego a long, broad stroke. Though he wasn’t the only one that prided themselves on their sexual prowess.

Jimmy collected himself enough to slowly inch his legs further up Kevin’s back, grazing his sides before tightening his grip and attempting to force Kevin down, succeeding in prompting Kevin fuck him harder.Jimmy squealed in delight as he joined Kevin’s movements with enthusiasm, hooked his arms back around Kevin’s neck.He opened his mouth wide to release a long, throaty moan as Kevin buried himself deeper than he had before, finding the feeling of balls slapping against his ass to be exhilarating.

As they continued, Jimmy slowly licked those sinfully luscious lips before sitting up just enough so that he could trail his tongue along Kevin’s right lobe, breathing the hot, filthy command in his ear to fill him to the rim, spurring that building pressure of pleasure deep within the both of them as a pleasant friction from their moving bodies continually grazed his aching cock.

Kevin’s rhythm became erratic, green eyes glazing over as the next thrust made Jimmy scream Kevin’s name and tighten his limbs around the redhead’s body.With a twitch and another arch of his back, Jimmy came, that warm, enveloping hole convulsing and gripping Kevin’s cock like a vise as semen coated their stomachs in almost rhythmic spurts. 

With one last heavy push forward, Kevin came with a low moaning grunt, giving spasms and shuddering as pleasure overtook all of his senses, filling Jimmy with his hot load before the two came crashing down on to bed in a entangled heap of sweat, limbs, and semen.

They stayed this way for some time, panting and coming off of their sexual high.Finally, Kevin pulled himself out, trickles of semen following suit and making its way down Jimmy’s ass cheeks on to his soon-to-be washed bed spread.In only moments Jimmy was already asleep, cuddling up next to Kevin, who watched him intently, eyes trained on the rise and fall of his chest.

For someone that seemed like such a sweet, innocent looking thing, Kevin had never felt such the urge to punch someone so hard in his entire life.

 


	2. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get things from Jimmy's perspective.

**——. Strength .——**

 

“Get up Jimmy.”

“Hm?” He yawned groggily, slowly pulling himself to sit upright, rubbing his eyes in hopes of knocking away the haze.

“Edd’s coming over.You gotta go."  Kevin announced nonchalantly.He was on his feet, having already washed up and was just finishing putting on a fresh set of clothing, as he caught the childish pout on Jimmy’s face in his dresser mirror that gave him pause.

“Don’t start.” he warned wearily as he proceeded to tie the draw string on his sweat pants, indicating he was in no mood to put up with any tantrums.

“I’m not starting anything,” Jimmy yawned, getting to his feet and stretching out before making dainty strides to Kevin’s personal bathroom to freshen up.

“I just think next time, maybe clear your entire evening when you know I’m coming by!” He called from the lemon-scented room as he turned on the knob to start running the shower.

“As if.”Kevin snapped moodily, quickly texting his boyfriend back in hopes of stalling him, if even for just a little longer.

Jimmy glowered as he stepped into the shower and slammed the sliding glass door panel as hard as he could muster to show his displeasure.He was certain since Kevin didn’t barge into the bathroom, it must not have been too loud but it was the principle that counted, whatever that was for him exactly.

As he let the almost scalding water hit him, he sighed pleasantly, already thinking up new ways to enhance their little. . .‘game’.

It all started innocently enough and ironically, with good intentions.Kevin came to him for help, asking for a dancing tutor for himself and Double D.A school dance was fast approaching and the lankiest of the Eds was increasingly fretful of the event, it being a large gathering in general, combined with his having two left feet, while Kevin was tagging along for moral support.  He’d agreed, on the stipulation that Double D would tutor him in Algebra, a subject he despised and everything went as at first expected: Double D got moderately better at dancing and he moved up a whole grade in his class. 

Though somewhere along the way, a spark of, well not attraction but something intriguing, grew the more time he spent with Kevin and then one day, Jimmy had gotten an idea.Several actually, and asked Kevin to assist him in dance practice for an upcoming performance he had.Alone. And the jock had been dumb enough to agree.It would be fair to say he’d gone out of his way to seduce him, wearing the perfect black unitard that accentuated his curves, being unabashedly flirtatious and weaponizing the sexual tension he knew lay dormant just under the surface. He chose, of course and on purpose, a dance that would be tantalizing in nature and involved lots of close body movement.

Then when the moment proved to be just right, with Kevin’s length throbbing against his thigh being a good indicator, he took the chance and gave him a kiss.And everything just spiraled from there. 

First their kiss became all consuming.Then that was soon joined by heavy petting and touching.And when that proved not to be enough, it became hot, sweaty sex right in the empty classroom, the thrill of possibly being caught only catapulting his pleasure and giving him more ideas for the future.  And they’d been hooking up to have casual sex ever since.In secret, of course, as Kevin was hellbent on keeping them strictly casual coital companions, and was completely adverse to breaking things off with Double D.Which naturally had been the desired effect and came with such perks: since Kevin _was_ so hellbent on keeping Double D in the dark about his ‘little mistake’, it had been easy for Jimmy to take advantage of the situation and...’persuade’ Kevin to keep having their little trysts.

And there in belied the entertaining driving force: keeping that semblance of power and control over someone as dominant as Kevin, particularly after years of being bullied and having a long standing desire to be strong and show strength.  It was a high for Jimmy that not even their sex could achieve.

He toweled dried his hair, admiring himself in the mirror, flashing a dazzling, brace-less smile to himself as he played with the soft tuff of platinum curls that made up his bangs.

He looked nice if he did say so himself, with his fair skin, soft and pouty lips. His eyes were enchanting in their light coloring and while he was still short, he was petite with accentuating feminine curves and had quite the perky little ass.

He had no hard time luring a partner, sexual or otherwise, but then if he kept someone around, he wouldn’t be able to have his fun.

Even if this brand of ‘fun’ could end up hurting the admittedly closer, increasingly enjoyable friendship he had formed with Edd in the last few years.The two were kindred spirits of sorts, having quite more than he would have imagined in common, and he was possibly the only factor in all of this that concerned him.Despite his deceit and actions to the contrary, he would rather not hurt his fellow plant enthusiast, but found that it was an inevitability as he indulged in his own selfish desires.

He swallowed down the twinge of guilt that threatened to make its presence known as he left the bathroom naked and went to put all his clothing back on, noticing Kevin already left the room to wait downstairs.

He pranced down the steps, the two’s eyes meeting once he reached the bottom and he blew the upperclassman a playful kiss with a wink that Kevin rolled his eyes at and brushed off as he continued texting vehemently.

“You should let me cook you something one night,” Jimmy suggested, taking his phone off of silent and noticing the two missed call from Sarah.He inwardly grimaced knowing what would follow once he called her back and pocketed the device.“I’m pretty swell around a kitchen.Plus,” he wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck, ignoring how Kevin’s body stiffened while the redhead was forced to stop texting and pay attention to him.“I can think up some pretty novel ways you can help me cook.”

He lightly tapped Kevin on the nose with the tip of his index finger and leaned in to kiss him as the jock began resisting—and a sharp knock on the front door rudely interrupted his efforts. 

“Shit, he still came early!” Kevin said in hushed alarm, pulling out of Jimmy’s grasp with force and grabbing his arm, pulled him towards the kitchen and his back door.

Jimmy allowed himself to be pulled along, pretending to be annoyed with his abrupt departure.Certainly he had no intention of letting Edd catch them-yet.  He wasn't quite done playing with his new toy. . . but there was no reason why he couldn’t have a little _fun_.

“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow!” He said in a purposely loud, over-dramatized fashion and Kevin shushed him, opening the door and shoving him forward a little harder than necessary, almost making him trip up.

“Watch it!” Jimmy hissed, whispering now.

“Then shut up and stop tryin to get us caught!” Kevin whispered back harshly.

Jimmy feigned a gasp in outrage. “And put an end to our ‘playdates’ ?Why I would never—"

“I don’t have time for this shit, Fluffy.” Kevin hissed angrily, his anger rising.“He’s waiting on me, get going!”

“Fine, _fiiiiiine_.I guess I’ll be on my waaa-aaaaaay!”Jimmy sang in a whisper, holding that last note while performing an Arabesque then ballet walking out of the backdoor with a flourish.

“Good!” Kevin seethed and before Jimmy could lean in and give him a quick peck on the lips, Kevin slammed the door in his face, making him bump his head on the hard wood.

Jimmy bit his lip to muffle his painful shout, rubbing the spot.He caught Kevin as he was closing the kitchen window and mouthed his displeasure, earning only the middle finger in response as the curtains closed. 

With a huff of annoyance and a role of his eyes, Jimmy slipped around the side of the house.Being blackmailed was certainly no fun, but it was no excuse to be rude either. He’d have to find a way to punish his insolent little football star for this.

He peered around the corner and watched, waiting for Double D to be greeted and let in before he made it to the sidewalk and began the lonely walk back to his home at the end of the cul-de-sac.

He flicked out his cell, hitting the redial and holding the phone to his ear, or rather a few inches away from it, preparing for the verbal onslaught he was sure to receive.

He heard the small click that indicated someone had picked up and with cautious expectancy, he spoke, making sure to keep his tone extra sweet with his trademark brand of soft tenderness.

“Hey Sarah!”

 


	3. Admonishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Sarah have a little talk.

—— **. Admonishment .** ——

 

“Hey Sarah!”

He was greeted by her controlled breathing but otherwise, a rather foreboding silence.Not the best sign of things to come.It was clear he was more than likely going to be dealing with a very cantankerous Sarah, which was usually fine, when that wrath was aimed at someone else.  On the very rare instances that he found himself on the receiving end of it however... 

He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, biting his bottom lip and letting out a puff of air between it and his teeth.“Okay, I know what you want to say—"

“Are we still making pizza tonight?” Sarah cut in contemptuously and Jimmy bite back the groan that threatened to escape his lips.Never one to disappoint, Sarah was most definitely going to be set to ‘Bitch Mode’ for the evening.  His mind raced as he thought up ways to finagle getting back on her good side, choosing to start first with some good ole fashioned submissive appeasement. 

Doing his best not to invite anymore of her ire, he began to respond in quick but soft tone. 

“Sure, I’ll be over your place—"

“Don’t bother.I’m already waiting at yours,” she snapped, cutting him off and there was a pause before she added “and have been for the past twenty minutes.”

Inwardly disputing the fact that he never agreed to meet there in the first place, so it was her own fault she'd been left waiting, he picked up the pace to get their faster. He apologized, making sure to layer on how remorseful he assumed he should feel with his newest response, but Sarah was clearly having none of it.

“Look,”She spat, her voice low but vehemently vicious.“just come on so we can get this over with!We still have to help Nazz design the cheerleading banners later and we need to go on and get all of our homework done first!”

“Okay geez, no need to lay it on so thick!I can only take so much of the sweet talk!”Jimmy replied sarcastically in a moment of levity.

“You don't sound like you're in a great mood, so can we just have a truce and pretend you’re not secretly judging all of my life decisions lately?” He tried joking as he inched closer, trying to sneak up behind her.

“Well that depends,” she snapped and having already caught him in her peripheral vision, spun around to face him with a furious look on her face. Startled, he jumped and put a hand to his chest to settle his nerves as she finished“are you going to stop doing stupid shit?”

He glared at her a moment, still a little unnerved as he hung up his phone and walked past her to unlock his front door. “Define stupid.”

“Sleeping with Kevin?” Sarah responded with an attitude and a light sneer on her face while she pocketed her own phone and followed him into the house.  Jimmy rolled his eyes as he tossed his keys on the small in table by the foyer and headed to the kitchen, already bored with where their conversation was headed.  In any case, it would be good to go on and get this portion out of the way now instead of having it linger on for the rest of the evening with her throwing her brand of subtle jabs and insults until they finally discussed it.

“Wouldn't you agree that's something stupid enough for you to stop?” She pressed.

“Can we _not_ today? I thought we had a truce?” Jimmy tried, groaning extra loudly, already knowing the answer as he grabbed a pair of bottled juices before letting the refrigerator door creep shut, pirouetting then dancing over to the counter where she was already setting her book bag on the counter followed by the bag of pizza ingredients.

“I never agreed to that,” She snapped hastily in annoyance as she began unpack the bag of food.  "and you're the one that just brought it up."

He looked almost offended, gasping far louder than necessary.  "When did I do that?"

"Stop playing dumb."

"Fine, why did I do that when I know all you do is bitch at me about it?" He pretended to ponder, giving her a shifty eyed aside glare.

"Because you apparently like hearing me bitch!" She rebutted, narrowing her eyes at him as she glanced up from her task momentarily.

"Not today Sarah, we've already been over this so many times already!" He whined loudly and instantly, pouting as he slapped his sides.

“And you still won't listen to me!” Sarah shrieked angrily, stopping in what she was doing to place one hand on her hip while advancing on him, jabbing her index finger with her other hand into his chest as she spoke to emphasize her words.“You need to stop letting that jerk use you until he gets bored—or caught—because you want to hang on to whatever delusional fairy tale you have that you two will start dating!”

Maybe not _exactly_ what was going on between Kevin and himself, but in his defense, this was Sarah.  As much as he loved her, she was still a bit of a big mouthed tattle-tale.  And while getting over her crush of Double D, the two had actually become good friends.  It had taken him a night's worth of begging to convince her not to tell him or anybody else the moment she found out, something that just wasn't feasible by admitting that he was taking advantage of that idiot's horny mistake.  So instead, he concocted on the spot the story of Kevin being the manipulative asshole that was taking advantage of his poor, sweet, defenseless heart while also two-timing Double D.  It had been a win-win: now he had the foundation of a built-in escape clause that left him as the victim should the two ever get caught, ensuring he would be able to inevitably repair his relationship with Double D while leaving Kevin to 'hold-the-bag', made all the easier since, as far as he was concerned, Kevin had never really stopped being much of jerk and made his lie more believable. And, as expected, it also convinced Sarah to keep her trap shut...except for moments like these when she felt the need to 'talk some sense into him' and berate him into breaking things off.

Though she didn't have to jab him so hard.

“Sarah, ochie!”Jimmy feigning being hurt more than he actually was, hoping to make her stop by poking his lip out to pout further. She only proceeded to step in closer and pinch his side hard, making him squeak in pain earnestly.He glared at her, betrayed. “Come on, stop!  You know I'm fragile!”

“Then stop being so stupid about this and take it seriously!” She cried furiously.

“I am!”Jimmy pleaded, trying to look earnestly hurt by her accusation as he made quick notes to make tweaks his tone of voice to really really sell this.   Higher, more somber and desperate maybe.

“This isn't some dream, I know what I'm doing!” Yeah, that should work.

"Okay, sure you do." Sarah snorted unconvinced and turned away from him, going back to counter to start taking the rest of the ingredients out of the plastic bag.

“I do," Jimmy insisted, sounding a little more hurt before switching gears again, looking up at the ceiling with a dreamy expression.

"Kevin’s not using me and we’re a couple.”  Jimmy insisted, trying his best to sound hopelessly smitten as he plastered a serene smile on his face, all the while trying not to laugh at how corny he sounded and well, the mere thought of it.  Like he would _ever_ want to be with Kevin!  Honestly, who wants to be with a cheater and such a weak willed one at that?

Sarah thankfully wasn't looking at him to see his face crack. “Sure you're a couple. A couple of guys.”

“We are!”He whined nasally, watching her flinch at the sound but otherwise, still not bothering to look up at him as he balled up his fist at his sides and stomped his foot like a child.“It’s just complicated!”

“What you're doing isn't complicated, just slimy.”Sarah grumbled in blunt, cold sarcasm under her breath and Jimmy let his actual annoyance of having to answer to her at all shine through.

“Why can’t you support me on this?” He snapped. “Every since you found out by snooping around-"

“I wasn't snooping!I saw you guys through the cracked door!” she snapped defending herself, sparing him a warning glance before going back to her task.

“You were peeking, looking for me!” He insisted.

"You were stupid enough to make out in a freaking classroom, you ignoramus!  _Anyone_ could have caught you!”

“Fine, whatever Sarah!" He exclaimed exasperated, realizing he was clearly not winning this part of the argument.  "The point is, you’re the only one I can ever talk to about this, so I wish you'd cut me a break and stop nagging me all the time about it!"

“I woudn't have to if you weren't doing it in the first place.”She snapped bluntly, unsympathetic as she opened the package for the pizza crust.

Jimmy plopped down on a nearby stool and propped his elbows up on the counter, resting his head on open palms as he watched Sarah continue to cook.  He let a heavy, thick silent tension blanket over the two before finally responding.

“He likes me, Sarah.”  He lied blatantly, purposely sounding as if he were trying to convince himself of his words as he absently pondered what he would be wearing tomorrow simultaneously.

“Sure, Jimmy.” She replied with cold bluntness.

“If he didn’t like me, he wouldn’t have sex with me behind Double D’s back in the first place,” He insisted, reaching over and flicking a single pepperoni on the dish.

She glared. 

“What?I’m helping!” He smiled, batting his eyelashes in an innocently playful manner, ignoring the obvious reason why she was upset.

She rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed. “Liking to fuck you and liking you are two very different things.  He doesn't even try to do anything else with you."

Jimmy cut her a glare as if she were Ed levels of stupid. "Well _duh_.  He doesn't want us to get caught!"

“That’s my point," Sarah replied in that same blunt, cold tone.“He doesn’t want to get caught because he doesn’t want things to go bad with his actual boyfriend.  You meanwhile, mean so little to him, that he doesn't even respect you enough to treat you like 'the side dish'.  You're just an easy, accessible, fun time.  Twenty bucks away from being his personal whore."

Jimmy's breath caught, taken aback earnestly as he wasn't expecting her to quite _this_ blatantly rude about the situation.

“But if I just give it time—"  He tried with as much conviction as he could muster, sounding meeker than he meant to, but still trying to recover from her verbal lashing all the same.

“Don’t you think if he was interested, he would have broken up with Double D to be with you by now?"  Sarah countered, cutting him off, giving him an unflinchingly challenging glare.  "He’s not in love, he’s not even in like.Wise up, move on, and get **_over_** it!"

He sat there, sulking, selling that entitled notion of being incensed by the very thought that Sarah didn’t think he and Kevin had something special, something **real—** and by just how mean she was being to him because if he were being serious then... _wow_.  This wouldn't be helpful to him at all.

He refused to lift his head, kicking the stool with the back of his heel once before the sharp sting reminded him not to try that again.  He let things stay like this for the next several minutes, knowing eventually, she would reach out to him.

“Jimmy,” Sarah finally sighed but he refused to acknowledge her, choosing to have a little fun with this and act out like a stubborn, spoiled brat.Something Sarah had gradually grown out of and something he had never had to.There was something else Jimmy hadn’t grown out of either.

Sarah stopped mid pepperoni placement when she heard him sniffling loudly, his shoulders shaking as his body became racked with sobs.  With a defeated sigh, she rinsed her hands and walked around the counter, collecting him in a bear hug.  He made sure to keep his face hidden, timing himself to make sure the length of time he’d been ‘sobbing’ was believable before he finally pulled away, ‘calmed down’ enough so Sarah could go back to making their food.He sat up a little, wiping his nose on his sleeve for effect, before laying his head back down on his folded arms, hiding his satisfaction behind a sullen frown, watching her sprinkle on the mozzarella cheese.

“So, Nazz thinks we should use blue glitter on the sign, to make the letters pop,” Sarah stated carefully, far calmer than she has been since this started and Jimmy mentally celebrated his victory.  He loved Sarah, he really did. Like a sister even.But he would be lying to himself if he said he hadn't learned how to play her like a fiddle and didn't take some joy out of doing it so well.

“What do you think?” she inquired.

“Maybe, but only if it’s a bright blue though.It’ll look really pretty against the cream colored backdrop!” he gushed thoughtfully, openly perking up as he could already envision the poster in his mind.  They spoke about this for the next several minutes, Jimmy finally lending more of a helping hand on the food as Sarah’s attitude continued to improve.He placed the pie in the oven to bake, adjusting the temperature lower—she _always_ put too high—before taking a seat next to her back at the counter.

Sarah preoccupied herself with taking their homework supplies out of their respective bookbags, passing him one of the notebooks that he’d stored in her locker.

“Thanks!”

“Welcome. Science first?”

“Hm, no.Algebra. My grade is starting to slip again."

". . .You haven't been studying?"

"I haven't been seeing my usual tutor."  

"Too awkward?" She challenged knowing, giving him a judgemental glare that she couldn't-or refused-to hide.

That same twinge he'd gotten earlier at Kevin's began to nip at his subconscious and he got to his feet, hoping to steer the conversation to something more pleasant if he could help it.  "Want some plums?”

“No.” she stated, arching an eyebrow at his obvious attempt.

“Kay, more for me then, be back in a sec!” Jimmy said quickly, hopping off the stool and heading toward the refrigerator before she could continue with their previous line of dialogue.  His hopes were dashed when, after a second of looking at her notebook perplexed, Sarah final spoke what they both knew was on her mind.“It's not fair to him you know.”

He stopped mid grab, not facing her as he didn’t want her to catch the rather unpleasant sneer gave her words.  He knew that.  Of _course_ he knew that, but it's not _his_ fault that Double D chose such a shitty boyfriend like Kevin!

“Sarah—"

“We’re both suppose to be friends with him—"

“I am his friend!” he snapped a little harsher than he intended, surprising himself.She gave him a fiercely unimpressed, heavy lidded look as her lips pressed in a tight line of disapproval.“Right.You’re just being the best you can to him right now.”

He stood there in silence, jaw clenching in real, visible annoyance as he as he took the small container of syrup drenched plums out of the refrigerator and closed the door, racking his brain for a method to get her to shut up about this already.No way was he putting up with math _and_ her nagging, especially now that she shifted the discussion to Double D in particular.    


“I''m his friend,” he insisted, looking a touch melancholy as he grabbed a fork and walked back over to the counter, propping his elbows back up and eating. “I just need time to figure stuff out, Sarah.  I can't just drop things when my feelings are so involved!"  He wasn't exactly lying to her about that.  He was determined to get all the fun he could out of this and come out of things unscathed, if he could help it. 

"Great, but did you think about his feelings? What about mine?" She snapped, that flare of anger returning and he glared at her incredulously while raising a brow. "Yours?"

"I don't like what you're doing, I don't agree with it, but I can't say anything about it to him or do anything!" she snapped, almost hatefully.  " How do you think he's going to feel when he finds out I knew almost the entire time and never told him anything!  This could be a strain on our relationship because you and Kevin can't keep it in your pants! How is that fair to me?!"

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Jimmy asked, freezing in mind bite as a real concern began to flood his senses.  Her eyes narrowed at him, disdain at his selfishness evident.  "I told you I would't but maybe you should."

He started to challenge her but catching the look she was baring down upon him, decided it was best, for now, to appease her indignant self-righteousness.

"Fine.  I'll talk to him tomorrow.”  He stated with an resigned sigh.

"Double D?"

"Kevin."

Sarah watched him closely, searching for any signs of deceit.“Why Kevin?”

“So we can talk."

"About?"

"Us,” Jimmy replied before taking a bite of his plums.He chewed, thinking of his next words carefully before swallowing and continuing "if he can't be more proactive about our arrangement, then I'll put a stop to it and tell Double D everything."

"You shouldn't want a relationship with him if he's willing to cheat on the guy he's got now!  You should just tell the truth to Double D!" She admonished but he only cut her a look that clearly said this wasn't up for debate.

"I'm doing this the way I want to.  I'll talk to Kevin." he stated in his soft, pleasant voice but made it clear this conversation was officially over. 

Sarah sighed, looking unconvinced but finally deciding to let it go, closing with a simple "You promise?"

“I promise.”

He chewed another bite and swallowed, offering her a small smile before picking up his pencil.  Finally, the two began their homework, only stopping when the timer for their dinner went off.  Jimmy hummed loudly and happily to himself as he ignored Sarah's annoyed glare—or the fact that she was busy texting someone under the counter out of his direct line of sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far! I’ll try to update more as soon as I can. Maybe. Kinda busy around my neck of the woods these days! XD


End file.
